dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Grundy vs the Thing
2018-09-09.png 2018-09-17.png Solomon Grundy vs the Thing '''is GalactaK's 13th DBX. It features Solomon Grundy of DC going up against The Thing (suggested to me by Finnmcmissilecar) from Marvel. '''Description Marvel vs DC! These two are on opposite sides and think more with their brawn than with their brain! Wait, does that even make any sense? Ah, nevermind, either way, it's clobbering time! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT!!! The Thing was walking along an alleyway. He'd heard a distress call from Spider-Man, but he didn't have to rush to get from A to B. His teammates would already be there. 4 v. 1 would be good enough, right? Apparently not so, because an arm, which belonged to Reed Richards, came flying around the corner. Seemingly, Sue would be single again. He ran round the nearest corner to see what had happened to his friend. He found out very quickly. Reed Richard's bloody corpse, ripped in at least five different parts, was lying on the floor. Sue, Johnny and Spidey were all in a corner, being faced by a humanoid being, about the same size as himself, and zombie like in appearance. The Thing knew he'd hate himself for doing this, and threw Reed's decapitated head at the monster, who revealed itself as Solomon Grundy. The Thing took in his surroundings a bit, seeing an unconscious Rhino and a dead Cheetah. He then turned his attention back to Grundy. The Thing: Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here? Solomon Grundy: Cheetah killed by Rhino guy and his friends! Grundy avenge her! The Thing: My friends would never work with the Rhino! HERE WE GO!!! Grundy ran forward, intent on tearing the Thing apart. The Thing ran forward, having a similar idea. Both exchanged fists for quite a while, until the Thing gained the upper hand. He uppercutted Solomon, who was sent flying through a building. When he got up, Grundy pulled out a sickle and a cleaver, before running at him. He managed to stab through the Thing's layer of rock twice, but failed to do anything with the sickle. Now was the Thing's chance. He pummelled as hard as he could, unleashing a flurry of punches which sent Grundy flying near to a bridge. As Grundy got up, he picked up his sword and cleaver and ran at the Thing once again. Just as the Thing was about to attack... ???: Hello there, Rocky! *''Maniacal laughing*'' The Thing felt some bullets bouncing off his back. Turning round, he saw both the Joker and Black Spider behind him. He quickly grabbed the Joker and punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious. As for Black Spider, he pulled out his gun and also started firing. But if you thought that the Thing wouldn't be helped in this one-on-two, you are absolutely wrong! A web fired and caught the bullet. Spider-Man: Hey, big guy, need a hand? The Thing: Yeah! It's clobberin' time! Phase 2 in action! Solomon Grundy and Black Spider vs The Thing and Spider-Man! Grundy and the Thing exchanged blows while Black spider relentlessly fired at Spidey. Black Spider dodged 6 webs before opening fire once again on the Web-Slinger. Spidey swung forward and kicked Black Spider in the head, before dodging the next round of bullets, thanks to his Spider-Sense. Meanwhile, Grundy had created an opening in the Thing's skin and exploited it, wrenching at it with his sword, which he had fashioned into a makeshift crowbar. Spidey noticed this and fired a group of webs at Grundy. These hit Grundy in the eyes and, as he screamed in agony, he dropped both bladed weapons to pick them off. Spidey swung forward to grab the crowbar, but was hit by a left hook from Black Spider. The Thing was the one, in fact to throw the crowbar off the bridge and into the water below. Black Spider was now gaining the upper hand on Spidey, punching and kicking him into oblivion, but Spidey dodged the last kick and uppercutted Black Spider into the road. He only had enough time to look before he was ran over by a speeding van, killing him instantly. Spider-Man: Ouch! That's gotta hurt! By this point, Grundy had gotten the webs off his eyes and had picked up his cleaver. He wasn't playing around anymore. Spidey got over just in time to see the Thing get a cleaver to the face. Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy... He continued his strikes and gave one to Spidey when he tried to intervene. The Thing grabbed the blade of the cleaver and broke it. Grundy didn't care. He grabbed the Thing in a headlock and punched him around 7 times. Solomon Grundy: Born on a Monday... Spidey fired another battalion of webs, before firing two that launched Spidey onto Grundy, knocking him backwards a few steps and getting the Thing out of his headlock. Grundy ran forwards from the edge of the bridge and punched Spidey off. Spidey cried out as he went down. Solomon Grundy: Christened on a Tuesday... The Thing ran forward to avenge his friend, only to get a strike to the face. Grundy got more punches thrown at him, all of them missing and giving him enough time to punch the Thing so hard, it gave his skin a crack. Solomon Grundy: Married on a Wednesday... He followed up with more punches and a low from his sickle, until his sickle was destroyed. Grundy wasn't in the mood to get moody over blades, and punched the Thing in his cracked area, causing the crack to get larger. Solomon Grundy: Grew ill on Thursday... The Thing retorted with a blow to the face, and another, and another. he punched Solomon right to the edge again, before giving him a blow to the jaw. Grundy retaliated with a similar manoeuvre. Solomon Grundy: Worse on Friday... Almost as if to answer him with some well-timed karma, a certain Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man leapt up behind Grundy, fired a web onto Grundy's neck and slammed himself against him. Spidey followed this up with a combo of punches, kicks, and the odd web-swing. Grundy tried to grab Spidey, but failed. Solomon Grundy: Died on a Saturday... As he said this, he was hit by a powerful blow from the Thing, sending him flying. Spider-Man dodged as Grundy went flying over him and the edge of the bridge, and into the waters below. Solomon Grundy: Buried on a Sundaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy… There was a massive "SPLASH!" as Grundy hit the waters below, and sank like a stone. The Thing and Spider-Man waited for around five minutes to see if he'd resurface. He didn't. Spider-Man: And that's the end of Solomon Grundy. *''looks at the Thing, who has a look of disgust on his face* ''What? Conclusion This game's winner is: The Thing! Spider-Man: What about me? Fine... This game's winner is: The Thing and Spider-Man! Happy now? Spider-Man: Yep! Good. Trivia * This is the first battle to have 'phases'. * This is the 5th of GalactaK's battles where the winner wins with outside help. The others, with the outside help, are Rincewind vs Dan Hibiki (The Luggage), Ermac vs Chara (The Amulet of Shinnok (kinda outside help)), Nostalgia Critic vs Michael Rosen (Harrybo Scheddle) and Dark Matter vs Ganondorf (In Dark Matter's dream anyway). * This is the first battle where both the winner and the loser got outside help. * This is GalactaK's 2nd battle where a Marvel character fights a DC character, the first being Rhino vs Cheetah. * This is GalactaK's 1st battle where a hero fights a proper villain (Meta Knight, Nostalgia Critic and Scorpion are all anti-heroes). * This is the first time a character has spoken to GalactaK, spoken to GalactaK outside the fight, and has had an argument with GalactaK. And yes, Spiderman, it WAS an argument. Next Time It's Orbot vs Puppet! Vectorman vs Geno!Category:GalactaK Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights